What if
by carolovesanime
Summary: Naruto already has his life goals done but except just one that it involves a curtain pink haired kunoichi but couldn't really complete since he is married and has two children and she has one but soon finds it hard when she says she loves him making it harder for him to forget. What will happen if Naruto could go back in time and change his future? Rated M for later I guess?
1. Chapter 1

To the audience this story was an inspiration from a MTV commercial about a woman that realized that she made a mistake in her life and that she faints or something and goes back in time to maybe change it but I'm not sure if it's about really since it was a only a commercial but still it's only a fanfiction so... Let it begin!

**Disclaimer: No I will never be that good...**

The wind blew furiously thru konoha waking up a blond in the hokage residence that was talking a nap. Papers come to view as Naruto cleaned up the saliva with his sleeve then let a groan as he then turned to face even more papers on the side _' Damn how long do I have to stay here! Oh yeah... I have to finish this myself ' _thought the young hokage _' man no wonder baa-chan always wanted to sleep and beat up who ever had waken her'_ he then smile warmly facing the papers messly laying on his desk then turn into a fown as he remembered a pink haired kunoichi that he had talked to earlier_ ' but... Sakura-chan no! Sakura __**uchiha. **__but it was__too late...Why... Why...now!'_ tears were treating to spill as he thought but ignore them as he resume to think_ ' it's too late but... Damn it WHY!? do you have to now tell me now... All the pain the suffering... I love you so much... I...couldn't leave Hinata even if...' _he slammed his hands against his desk making a bunch of papers to fly to the air _'Damn it' _he thought as he ran a cold hand in his short blond silky hair. Later after recovering the papers laying on the floor and sat back down to his chair and sighed with a hint of sadness and thought _' __**SHE**__...was too late to tell me...she loves me...maybe she lied ' _bitterness still hinted in that thought he continued on working silently as time past Naruto got bored and gave up on it and started looking around the room then found drinks from the last celebration from becoming hokage and got drunk and fell asleep on some papers that he promised himself he would do later.

A slightly warm hand shaked his shoulder and open the blinds which made Naruto groan at the contact with the sunlight and slightly raised his head only to face his wife. Naruto turned his face so he could avoid contact and just maybe hope that shyness would take her away from him so he could sleep in peace oh how wrong he was as another round of shaking woke him fully and cleaned the saliva from his chin then felt a warm kiss land on his cheek then turn to face Hinata that said cheerfully " Naruto-kun w-wa-wake up!" Naruto groan then turn and face planted on his desk making the papers fly to the ground. Hinata gave a weak laugh " Naru-naruto-kun you h-have some-someone cam-came to vi-visit y-you " with a blushing face Naruto turned towards the door and yelled on the top of his lungs " Come in!" Hinata almost fainted from the embarrassment that his husband for yelling at the 5th hokage who had shown her self behind the door looking pissed off as if someone had woken her up Naruto smirked at the memory then a pink haired girl creeped to his mind making him stop smirking and to face the past hokage with a serious stare and a confedent voice and spoke up " What do you want baa-chan I'm working!" Tsunade looked around with a 'enjoying my self too much' plastered on her face and said " Oh! I see 'hokage brat' if you must I was only going to look how your doing...um Naruto are you even paying attention?" Naruto woke with a jump as a punch was landed on his cheek and heared from the pain that he had received " YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT'S IT!" and in the background could be heard hinata gasping and maybe even fainting.

Naruto was losing blood and was unconscious from the blo. Hinata was screaming and crying while Tsunade was experienced so she didn't do that instead call to the hopital that they would soon be arriving. Naruto woked up feeling funny but ignored it as he realized that he was in a hospital then was greeted by pink hair which made him gulp so loud that it made _**her **_turn around to face the blond she smiled warmly and headed towards the door when Naruto unexpectedly whispered "stay" but Sakura heard as she stopped in her feet and made her way towards Naruto which was sweating like crazy and repeated the words in his mind ' _Shit! '_ Sakura started laughing at the scene'_ I had never seen Naruto like this since when we were team 7 but since he is hokage now he doesn't have time for that _'she thought as the sadness came to her mind but said " Naruto I'm not going to do anything it's just if you wanted to talk as friends " 'ouch a knife landed in my heart...' they both thought as Naruto was about to say something Hinata burst into the room crying like crazy and flung her self on Naruto who looked for Sakura who was indeed mad and turned towards the door and left slamming the door behind her leaving Hinata to wonder and Naruto with a satisfying feeling then argued with him self about how wrong that was while the kubbi just watched in silence.

**So...what do you love it probably dislike it but DON'T leave because I will tell you I would get better or not I don't know review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for SO much support for this story and for the question yes he will be going back in time to change his destiny and yes they will come together at the end when Naruto is hokage . Now let it begin! Where we left at!**

**Disclaimer: No...**

Kuubi laugh at how stupid his host was being which in that moment caught the young hokage's attention . Naruto slowly made his way toward the large red gates with a paper seal on it containing the laughing kuubi and making as much noise in the the water under his feet . Kuubi turn toward the noise only to face a furious Naruto heading toward him and just the sight of the blond and his face made a another wave of laughter to settle . Naruto was beyond pissed as he yelled at the fox " Shut up! Kuubi you don't know what I'm going thru!" only to be caught in surprise as the laughter faded and asked **" What are you going thou kid? " **this question was such a surprise to Naruto that he went blank only to be brought back as kuubi got frustrated hard waiting ** " well are you going to stair at nothing or are you going to answer? "** with a demanding hint. Naruto came back to life as he answered the question " Sakura...she loves me...or that's what she said..." a clear impression of hurt all over on his face as he remembered the the many times she tried to say that she loved him and had lied to him or that's what he thought as the kuubi started to laugh again . Naruto starred at the kuubi as the laughing seem to fade and said** " And!... You lover her why not go to her?" **Naruto wanted to but knew that was wrong especially since he has to put an example for the villagers . " Kuubi are you stupid? " the kuubi stopped laughing and looked more serious as the blond continued " I am married to Hinata and we have TWO kids! And Sakura already has ONE child! " the kuubi looked puzzled and said** " But I thought that you love the pink haired girl? " **Naruto turn to face the water on the floor and said " But I only liked her for my rival... Sasuke..." then it hit him something that he didn't even think about before "...But Sasuke really didn't give a shit about her... He almost killed her... All this shit about rivalry is a load of bull... And her fake smile when she asked me if it was about rivalry... Her coming to our marriage... Flashing that fake ass smiles... " the water reflected the young blond face full of hurt and regret all written in his face was the only thing that the kuubi saw as Naruto continued to speak " I thought... that if Sakura was with Sasuke... she could finally be happy..." tears fell from the hokage's cheek as he continued " I... thought that I would be happy..." finally it was out now he knew what it all meant. Naruto fell on his knees causing water to slash as he started to slob in his hospital gown causing the kuubi to laugh again. Naruto raised his head slowly to face the laughing kuubi with horror. **" Damn it kid your supposed to protect this entire village and your crying! "** Naruto regain himself enough to say " There is nothing wrong with crying!" fresh tears running down his cheeks " You_**DO**_not even know the pain and confusion this is so shut up! " kuubi looked curious and asked **" what pain? " **Naruto looked like if he was told the most stupid question ever since they were just talking about it but still answered " Knowing that I had a chance... to be with Sakura but couldn't because I thought that she would be happ-" the young hokage was cut as he felt a hard forced shaking him to wake up and to face his wife. " Naru-naruto-kun wa-wake up! " said a very concerned Hinata shaking his shoulder as she saw that Naruto was crying and starring at nothing but still no response so she started to shake harder intill Naruto seemed to come back to life. Naruto woked up to face Hinata gripping on his shoulders which he remove as so he can take in his surroundings. " Nar-naruto wh-why whe-where yo-you cry-crying?!" Naruto looked to his wife's face_ ' should I really tell her? ' _Naruto thought only to decide on telling her half the truth " Oh Hinata I... Had a argument with the kuubi... Which made me cry? " Naruto hoped that she would give up only to find relief as Hinata gave him a warm smile " Oh! Na-naruto-kun I sh-should lea-leave al-already! And when you fe-feel be-better y-you sho-should co-come! " and with that Hinata grabbed his 7th hokage robes and clothes on the near by table and passed it to Naruto as she headed toward the door but stopped only to say where she was heading so he could get a heads up " Naru-naruto-kun I ha-have to le-leave be-because th-the 6th ho-hokage i-is taki-taking c-care o-of ou-our chil-children o-ok? " Naruto nodded as the door silently closed.

It was middle of the night when Naruto decided to go home after getting permission to. Naruto was folding his hospital gown on the bed as he reached for the door he felt a strong headache settle in his brain but forced him self to head outside of the room._' This headache keeps on getting worse! ' _Naruto noted mentally as the sudden craving for saying " Dattebayo" and eating ramen all day long and hanging around Sakura-chan _' Did I really Just Thought about Sakura-chan! Oh shit Sakura __**uchiha**__...' _as he came back to life he realized that he was facing his old apartment. He was so tired and had a massive headache that he didn't care and broke into the apartment only to face emptiness _' Thank baa-chan that for not finding anyone to buy my apartment! Oh yeah I forgot I contain the nine tail fox NOBODY would ever want to stay here even if I am hokage! I think...' _with that thought in the back of his mind he heard the kuubi laugh alittle before he whimper when he felt the headache too and tried to heal it but Naruto ignored it all as he sat on the cold wooden floor ' Man this headache is killing me I cou- ' at that thought he had passed out cold on the wooden floor.

Outside of the apartment the wind stopped blowing, the kids from below the building stopped running and giggling, every clock stopped in the whole world and reverse. The sky seem to turn back to evening then to morning then to night as Naruto sleeped away in the cold wooden floor of his old apartment...

**So what do you think? Any ways if your asking if the kuubi was really cruel to Naruto it's because of his dark humour. Oh and if you have heard that the new movie of Naruto "Naruto: the last movie" showed that Naruto really dido't even love Sakura it was only a rival thing which I think is totally not true since every time he would say that he loves her in the anime or manga so if that explains little bit on the rival thing talking with the kuubi. Sorry if theirs miss spelled words but my computer says it's ok so I hope you like it. really! and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys we are finally going into the more important parts in the story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I could get a pet and call it Naruto!**

Snoring fill the room as a young blond sleeped while the sunlight creeped inside room warning it was morning. Naruto felt the smell of ramen invade his nose as he sat up straight in his old bed _' What the- I haven't smell THIS much ramen since... '_ roughly throwing his bed sheets to the corner the bed as he tried to look around only to feel the same pain from " yesterday " settle.

_' Damn did I drink last night because I feel like I'm- '_ Naruto thought slowly as he felt vomit claim his mouth. He shoved his hands on his mouth preventing for any to spill as he made his way towards the restroom making his hokage robes fly behind him while trying his best to miss all the piles of trash on the floor that was very distracting since he missed to tell it was his old apartment. He opened the door and headed straight to thpantslet and clumsily lifted the lid to release the vomit that was burning inside his mouth. He tried calming himself from the amount of vomit that he had vomited that was now currently floating in the toilet water.

Naruto looked around the restroom looking for answers to where he was. Memories came fluttering in his conscious as he recalled some details as to what happen last night ' _Wait I remember... That I was in the hospital... I woke up... And went back to my... Old apartment... '_ he turn around and faced an pile of trash _' So why did I ended up... Here? ' _he noted mentally that the owner was a slop recalling the piles of trash he desperately tried to avoid earlier and live alone or possibly live with other people but everyone was too lazy to bother. Naruto silently walked towards the only mirror he spotted and look at him self for a minute then open the faucet to splash some water in his face. He grabbed a towel that was nearby and swiped the water droplets falling from his boyish chin.

As he put the towel back where it belong while still looking around the room he just couldn't help but feel that he had been in this place before but all stop as he noticed that his hokage robes where disappearing and what was underneath. He tried to recover that was fading away by holding on it tightly but only lefted him with scratching marks on his tan skin_ ' All this work for this? ' _desperately still trying to hang on but did nothing as it was already gone leaving Naruto naked in his bathroom alone.

Naruto was about to cry but decided that it was not a good idea since he is in a stranger's apartment or something. He slowly opened the door to take a peek but found no life form but only trash. He sprinted out of the door only to stop in his feet and felt tears of joy run down his cheeks only by something magical that he had not see for a very long time which of course was his beloved jump suit.

Naruto zipped up the black and orange jump suit and thought cheerfully _' Man my luck! Who would of known that the owner's jump suit was like my old one! And the same size too! And also the underwear... Hummmm? Something is wrong how would people GET THIS! It's not in stores! Maybe Unless they're MY fans and are stalking me! ' _Narutothought whilesmirking at how funny he was _' This is totally weird... AND he eats ramen too... ' _looking at ramen cups on the floor and practically ever where_ ' Not to mention this looks like MY old apartment... And smells like it too! ' _as the stench of ramen attacked his nostrils recalling the smell that had woken him up when he noticed it.

Naruto looked around the room for more clues and come to a conclusion_ ' This must ... Be my apartment... It has to be... No body lives like this! Excerpt me! But how did all this stuff... MY stuff came back? ' _he thought as he looked around only to stop when he felt a very familiar chakra form appear right infront of his door and viciously knock the door.

Sakura approach the door and as nice she wants to be she still knocks very loud because she knows that when Naruto sleeps he sleeps._' Baka! Damn it! Why don't you wake up! ' _Sakura thought as she knocked the tenth time she was getting really pissed off _' Damn it! If Naruto doesn't open this door I WILL break it! ' _having this thought woke her inner _**' YESS! DO IT! It will be soooo AWESOME! SHANNARO!' **_lifting her fist in Sakura's mind which she got a scolding for._ ' Am very sorry my Naruto but your very stupid an- ' _Sakura thought but was stopped as her inner again reappear _**' Yess! Our Naruto! ' **_Sakura was distracted from what her inner said that she didn't notice that the door was opened and that instead of hitting wood she hit flesh.

Naruto went flying across the room and on the cold wooden floor and hissed at the pain he had just received from Sakura who was now running towards him. Sakura ran towards the very badly hurt Naruto and quickly put out her hands and glowed green to heal him and said " You SHOULD be more careful! " Naruto didn't say a word as he was really tired but let his mind go wild _' Are you kidding me! You are the one that hit ME- ' _he finally opened his eyes to look at her for the first time she had come in the room " A... Naruto please stop starring at me like that! Perv! " earning him another punch but not too hard. Naruto recovered nicely as always thanks to the kuubi and Sakura which made him again turn towards his teammate while not moving an inch looked at her intensely but Sakura didn't notice as she was looking around the room " Naruto you should really clean! " Naruto didn't say anything as he was still shocked _' This must be MY apartment since it smells like it, looks like it, and Sakura-chan knows its location! WAIT it's uchiha...just that... ' _A very annoyed expression show all over his face and Sakura seem to caught as she sat down next to him " Naruto are you ok? " Naruto looked at her again remembering alot of good moments with the pink hair kunoichi sitting right next him and then said from his deep thought of mind " You do look beautiful... I will miss those clothes " Sakura heard him and slapped his face with a blush Sakura's mind was trying to process what had occurred but instead yelled " PERVERT! Stop looking at me like that and what do you mean by "miss" thoes clothes? What are you going to do get me naked! " Naruto was surprise that someone heard him and cupped his cheek and slowly spoke " What do you mean "look" at you "that" way? And what do you mean by get you naked!? Dattebayo!"

Sakura toke a big breath and said " The way you looked at me... Was the same look when Sasuke made me when we where... team seven... He almost kiss me but had to leave... And it bothers me so stop it! " Naruto knew that day he finally knew why he loved her so much " Sakura-chan I mean... Sakura **uchiha**- " Sakura had a" WTF " face on and said " Who is an uchiha? Did they found a girl or something? Did Sasuke had a kid? Why on earth would he name her like me? Again are you sure your ok? " Naruto had the same" WTF " to join Sakura's " What do you mean? YOUR married with Sasuke and have one kid! " Sakura toke a step back and said " What? No way! Naruto are you sure your ok because WE haven't caught him yet! " and to add a little more fight her inner said _**" Yeah and it WILL take more than a sorry! " **_Sakura nodded but Naruto ignore it as he spoke again " But I did get- " he was cut off by his own thoughts _" Sakura-chan shit __**uchiha**__ is right I am an baka I need to speak with a medic that Sakura __**uchiha... **__had lost her memory! " _Just as Naruto was going thru the window and about to find a medic he looked at the mountain where it should contain the 6th and him the 7th but found nothing only the 5th hokage's. Naruto had shitted his pants.

**So? What do you think is it good? Bad? Please don't be mad if you find errors my computer says its fine he/she is a real jerk! And I also wanted to tell you is that I WOULD like to add more pairings into the story as it goes forward and I'm a multiple shipper but for the other characters only ( Ino, Sai, lee, Hinata, Gaara, etc...) which is weird since I ONLY support Narusaku! And no additional to Narusaku which WILL stay the same! So please review and tell me the pairs! It will be a vote so don't worry and I it will end in tomorrow if I don't get lazy! Hope you like that I change the way I wrote the story because the other way was too messy!**


End file.
